Gender change
by EdwardLovesASin
Summary: When the Gender Change alchemist turns Edward into a girl. Greed finds him woundering off on his own, Edward doesn't like the fact Greed is flirting with him, but later he is actually starting to like him. Will Edward ever get his gender back? EdxGreed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roy stood at his desk, "I heard that there is a new alchemist…" he faced two boys sitting on chairs. One with blonde hair, gold colored eyes, and a metal arm + leg –which was Edward sat on right. A suit of armor sat on the left which was- Alphonse. Edward crossed his arms. "So?" Roy lifts an eyebrow

"Known to be a gender change alchemist,"

Edward and Alphonse stood up fats in amazement, "gender change?!" Alphonse looked at Edward. "Is that even possible brother?"

Edward looked at the ground, thinking. Roy fixed some papers on his desk, "parentally it was shown to the Fuehrer."

Edward stomped his foot, Roy left his desk going in front of the boys,

"I want you to go over and have a report for- in by…three days. Got it?" Al and Edward looked up at him and nodded. They walked out shutting the door behind.

"Who does the bastard think he is?" Edward growled as Roy's name raced through his head.

"The colonel…" Alphonse chuckled nervously.

Edward sighed walking out. "Well let's just get this over with."

Edward pulled a piece of paper that showed the way, "let's see what this alchemist has…"


	2. Turning into a Girl

Chapter 2

Edward and Alphonse knocked on the door waiting. Hearing many dogs bark they looked at each other confused as they both noticed they were thinking the same, "wonder what's going on in there?" Al looked back at the door

BOOM!!

Ed and Al jumped, they backed away a little, "What the- hell!?" Edward reached for the door knob.

The door open as a young man with black hair and blue eyes answered,

"Sorry I was slow" he put one hand behind his head, "but my dogs were in the way."

He put his hand down to the side of him, "you can come in."

He turned walking as Edward and Alphonse followed in. Edward looked around.

The man sat. "Sit, sit."

He scouted some papers and books of his desk. Edward and Al sat down on the couch.

"What's your name?" Al tried to start it off polite.

"My name is Paul," he replied. Edward lifted an eyebrow, "so- Paul! What's all the dogs for?"

"There lab subjects, you know test subjects."

"All of these?" Alphonse looked at all of them.

"Yeah and there good ones too, but today is my lucky day!"

"Why?" Edward asked moving his back forward, "because I get to try it on an actual human!" Paul replied looking up eyes sparkle.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other.

"That wouldn't be us?" Paul laughed, "oh no! There others,"

Edward and Alphonse nodded, "okay."

"Would you like some tea?" Paul smiled.

"Yeah sure," Edward looked at him.

Paul stood up going into the kitchen.

"There are so many dogs here," Edward looked around seeing Alphonse pet one.

"Yeah," Alphonse said.

Edward looked around to find little tubes. He went over not noticing the transmutation circle on the bottom. For all the boxes were in the way.

"What's this?" Edward asked grabbing one of the tubes.

Reading, "girl gene"

"Girl gene?" Edward looked confused, as he walked away, tripped making the tube break all over the circle.

Edward laying face on floor, grunted.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted.

Paul hearing ran into the living room. "Hey! Are you okay?" Forgetting the circles on the bottom of his shoes walked over to help hi, stepping on the circle, a big white light flash spread all over the house

ZZZZZZIIINNGGGG- SHING!

The white light disappeared leaving just a little smoke. Edward coughed not noticing the change in his voice, clearing up. Alphonse gasped in shock, plus with a little snicker. Edward got up, "oh…what happen?" Edward grabbed his head, now noticing the change in his voice.

"Wait! What!?" He covered his mouth, uncovering it.

Alphonse tried not laughing, "b-brother, your slimmer."

"NO!" Edward rushed to a desk in the living room with a mirror. Seeing that he changed, slimmer, boobs, and clothes a little bigger. His eyes widen.

"I'M A GIRL!!!"

the end

Getting good, right?

Edward: I don't like this is girl

Shut up! Just wait till we get to Greed-o! Then you will.

Edward: NO I WON'T! blushes a little

Oh yes please notify there are not my characters, of course!


	3. Off to Mustang

**Chapter 3**

**Okay I know it seems long before Greed comes in, but a chapter after this one and he is in. Trust me, I can't wait either that's why I'm doing this as fast as I can.**

"I'm a girl!!" Edward yelled touching his face down to his body. "This cannot be! This will totally ruin my rep!!" Already talking in girl talk. Edward was now touching his butt."I have a butt…oh my gosh!" He turned to Paul. "Change me back, now!!!" Ed screamed."Okay! Okay! Feisty little girl.""Don't call me little either!" Edward steamed, turning red. Nothing good came out of this, not to him of course.

"Brother!" Alphonse pointed a finger up from the metal tin.

"What!!" He replied angrily back at his brother.

Alphonse backed away, "I was just going to say you're taller…"

Edward sparkled. He sparkled like Armstrong, "I am!" Now Edward thought that was one **best** thing that came out, and actually nothing can top it. "I'm taller!?"Paul looked over remembering his boy gender "…Yeah you are." Edward clapped his hands together, "cool!" Paul nodded."Wait…change me back!" He exploded quickly.

"Okay!" Paul looked around at the mess, throwing everything, books, papers, boxes."Uh...um-oh." Paul chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean uh-oh?!"

"Well uh , I don't have anymore male genes…" Paul looked away.

"WHAT!!!" Edward jumped high in anger, having to have Alphonse hold him. (Still the same old brother though…" Alphonse thought.

"Well then how do you get another!?" Edward asked.

"To be able to get another one, it'll take about 2-3 weeks."

"Nooo!" Edward fell to the floor.

"Brother, maybe you should just calm and suck it in. I mean your not being a girl forever."

"Yeah," Edward toke a deep breath, "yeah you're right, not forever and I can experience it. Right? Right!" Edward paused, "but you better get it!" Looking at Paul, holding his fist up, tighten.

"I know, I will." Paul backed scared. "…Well it's time to leave!" Pushing the Elric br- I mean bro and sister out. Edward couldn't believe it! First he had to go to the colonel, then see if the Rockbells have something that looks like skin to cover the automail, sadly that stayed.

Having to be a draft full girl. Edward decided to first step in front of the Colonel. "I hate this.' Edward said walking to meet the Colonel **again** after doing so about an hour or two, and that's what pissed him off the most. Getting there, he kept whispering on what Mustang will say, all the cruel words. Edward went into the office, Mustang looking up.

"Why hello, why may you be?"

"Shut up, it's me mustang." Edward barked.

"Whoa! Beautiful women shouldn't be mean to people they first met."

Edward's face fired up, "DON'T CALL ME BEAUTIFUL!"

'Um…Colonel, it's brother, Edward." Alphonse said quickly.

"What!? Edward turned into a girl? How could this be?" Mustang stood. "Freak accident," Edward said fast. "Look we couldn't get it, turn into a girl. The end, goodbye." Edward turning to leave.

"Okay, but wait." Mustang Paused. "I need the pocket watch."

"What! Why?" Edward was more pissed of then ever now.

"I need it." Mustang having his hand motion a "gimme." Edward slammed it on his desk. "Fine, have it! I don't care." Now leaving with Al.

"Okay when will you be turned back though?"

"Two to three weeks." Edward waving his hand back goodbye,

"Okay, see Edwardlina…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Already out the door, as Alphonse quickly slammed the door.

"Well now to Winry's!" Alphonse said quickly. "Right! To the train station." Edward walking there

**I'm done! WAHAHAHAHA!!! I like this! Fear me for I have turn Edward into a girl…I mean Paul.**


	4. Off to Winry's we go!

**Chapter 4**

**Off to Winry's we go!**

Edward went onto the train with Al.

"You know brother…Edwardlina is a good name."

"No it's not!" Edward yelled people turning to him, telling him to "shush"

"Well anyway brother, you do need to think of a name." "True. I can't walk around having a 'male' name. Let's see." Edward thought for awhile now having a name, "how about Kelsie!" Edward's brain popped. "Wow brother! Good name!" "Thanks. I am good aren't I?"

"Well you are a GIRL."

Edward turned with a glare at Al. Al moved his hand side to side, "Okay, I'm sorry!"

For Al's smart-remark. The whole trip was silent. Making it, Al and Ed went off the train walking to the Rockbell's house. Winry on the top patio saw Al but not see Edward except for the young lady.

"…Hey! AL!" Winry waved.

Alphonse and Edward stopping.

"Hi Winry!" Alphonse waving back.

"Who's that next you!? Your girlfriend!?" Winry having a smirk on her face. Alphonse backed away knowing he could feel burn on his armor face. "No-no!" Edward interrupted.

"I'm not red neck! So shut up!"

(Red neck: someone who dates there family)

"Well excuse me little girl! You shouldn't be rude!" Winry steaming.

"It's actually brother!" Alphonse sweat dropping.

"NO!!" Winry rushing down fast. "That's not…" Winry looked closed. "She does look kinda like Edward except girlish, and taller!"

"Don't-call-me-SMALL!!!" Edward blasted.

"It's Edward. Edward how did you turn into a girl?" Winry not believing it.

"Long story, saw alchemist, gender change, change me, accident…"

"I see… So what's your girl name?"

"Keslie. Look Winry I don't have the entire world to be here, I just came to ask for some-thing." Edward noticing she was talking to Al.

"Oh really." Winry said.

"Yeah."

"So do you call him brother still?"

"Well yeah-"

"You shouldn't! You can't go around saying 'brother' you should be saying sister."

"Oh yeah! I should. Right bro- I mean sister!"

"Yeah, yeah." Edward walking into the house.

"His not happy being a girl." Alphonse telling Winry.

"Oh I know." Winry walking behind having Alphonse following.

Winry walking in, "So what do you need?"

"I need something that looks like skin to cover my metal arm and leg till I turn into a boy again."

"WHY!? Automail should be shown! To people, the world! It's wonderful in it's many oil ways!" Winry sparkling.

"…Yeah, no."

"You probably need a beaten!" Winry staring at Edward.

"Oh yeah cat fight…"

"EDWARD!"

"What!!? I just wanna go!" Edward whimpered to himself.

"Okay, we will see what we can do. While you're also here. I will teach you how to dress like a girl."

"…Wait...WA? NOOOO!"

"Yes" Winry dragged Edward upstairs.

-Couple minutes later-

"Al what do you think?"

Alphonse looked to see Edward in Winry's clothes.

"He- looks like you Winry."

"Yeah I know, but it's the only thing I really have. Anyway here Al I will trust you with the money. When you go back, I want you to go to the store and but some clothes for Edward, I mean Keslie." Winry giving Al some money.

"Okay."

"Why does Al get the money!?"

"Cause I know you won't but clothes."

"I will too!"

"No- you won't"

"Why is everyone picking on me now…" Edward sat on the couch arms crossed.

"On Bro- I mean sister." Alphonse changed it quickly.

"Okay Edward I will work all night to see what I can do."

"Good!"

"Come on brother let's go to sleep."

"Okay…"

Alphonse and Edward walked upstairs going to bed.

"The things you get yourself into Ed." Winry said shaking her head.

-next morning-

Alphonse and Edward came walking down, Edward yawned in still tired.

"Good morning Al, morning Kelsie!"

"Edward!" Edward said already screaming in the morning.

Winry sighed from exhausting. "Here…" Throwing to felt like skin gloves.

"Ones for the arm and the other for the leg."

"Really! Thanks Winry!" Edward slipped it on.

"Yeah awesome."

"It looks really good. Now we can leave Al."

Edward and Al packed everything.

"Here Edward." Winry said holding out a box.

"What is it?"

"It's a pie; I baked it last night for you."

"Thanks Winry, come on Al."

"Okay."

Edward and Al walking to the train station.

"BYE EDWARDLINA!"

"KELSIE! I mean EDWARD!" Edward barked back.

"The things you get yourself into…" Winry walked inside laughing.

**END!! It's not really good I was lazy with this one. Next up…GREEDO!!!**


	5. Go on a Date with Greed?

**Chapter 5**

**Go on a Date with Greed?**

Edward got off the train. He sighed, "Here we are again."

"Yeah…sis, were will we stay?"

"I have no idea...I'm just happy I'm alive…"

"Well-"

"How about you go find someplace to stay Al."

"Okay, what are you going to do?"

"Find better clothes, look around."

"Good idea, meet me back here."

"Okay, bye." Both Elric's going separate ways.

(Hm, where shall I buy good quality clothes?) Edward walking, now someone else was walking the opposite sidewalk.

Greed walking looked across to see a young lady (man) with beautiful blond long hair. Greed's heart thumped as flowers and hearts filled on Edward, or shall I say Kelsie!

(Wow! Who is that? I need to have her) Greed now running to the opposite sidewalk. Greed catching up caught his breath.

"Hey!" Greed called out to Edward.

Edward turned; "hm?" turning he saw the muscle body looking up at the face.

(Greed!)

"Um, hi" Edward announced.

"So…your name?" Greed smirked.

"Not telling you," Edward walking away.

(…damn! I won't let this one go!) Greed ran, "wait!"

Edward turned, "what!?"

"Look can't we just talk for awhile?"

"I don't…" Edward paused. (No Edward! You must, don't seem suspicious, but then you just don't like him…nah. I mean it's just Greed, right?") "Fine!"

"Cool, come" Greed walked over to a little outside restaurant sitting on a chair, as Edward sat on the other from across.

"So?" Edward wanting this over quickly.

"Well…what's your name?"

"E-Kelsie!"

"E-Kelsie?" Greed stared.

"No! No! I meant Kelsie. What about you?"

"Uh…" Greed sighed, "Greed"

"Greed? Intres-ting…"

"Yeah my mom must of hated me or something…" Greed referring to Dante.

"Ouch…"

"Yeah, well! What you're gonna do?" Greed smiled, "heh."

Edward stared, blushing. Feeling the burn he lowered his head quickly.

"So what brings you walking alone?"

"Oh- new clothes."

"I see," Greed looking at the clothes.

"Hey!"

"What?" Edward looked up quick.

"Come on!" Greed grabbing his hand running.

"Where are going!?"

"You'll see!" Greed running into a clothes store.

"Hello Greed." The cashier waved.

"Not now!" Greed yelled, stopping he piled clothes on Edward.

"Here Kelsie try this on," pushing Edward into the dressing room.

After a couple minutes Edward went out wearing a red tang top, covered by a black jacket, with a knee length tight red skirt, having a red band on his head, holding a black purse with red gems stuck to it, his shoes being high healed leather red boots, finishing off with a gold heart necklace, and a black jewelry wrist-band.

"So what do you think?"

Edward went over to the mirror, looking at himself. Edward blushed a little red. He looked amazing! Who knew Greed had such great taste.

"What do you think?"

"Y-yeah." Edward blinked.

"Cool, I'll pay, come."

"Ah! Are you sure? I have money."

"No it's okay, your worth every cent."

Greed smiled at him, Edward blushing more. Going to the cashier Edward couldn't bear but to here the amount.

"That will be… $2, 750.85"

"Okay." Greed giving the money to the cashier.

(What!!? He really paid that much for me? …)

Greed walked off with Edward.

"Why so much!?" Edward stared off into Greed.

"Well for example, that gold necklace is real."

Edward lifted it looking at it shine, "no wonder I felt pressure be put on my neck."

"Well yeah, but like I told you your worth it." Greed smiling again.

Edward blushed deep.

(What's with his smile?)

"Look it's no deal, just be happy you have better clothes."

Edward giggled.

"Teh," Greed smirking, "hey you hungry?"

"Um- yeah but…"

"Okay, let's go.:

(Oh wait….what did I do to the pie Winry gave me? Oh yeah it's in my purse.) Edward pulled it out.

"Hey, Greed!"

"Yeah?" Greed turning to Edward.

"How about we eat this?"

"What is it?"

"A pie." Edward smiled.

" A pie, huh? You bake?"

" Oh no! My-sister made it."

"Your sis…" Greed looked, "here, we'll sit here."

"We sat here earlier."

Greed chuckled, "back where we started."

Both sitting, Greed toke a piece out of the box. He toke a bite.

"…Mmm! This is delicious!" Greed stuffing it down, taking another. Edward still on the first piece. Greed stuff the second, going to grab another. Edward slapped his hand.

"Ow!" Greed taking his hand back staring at Edward.

"Hm." Edward frowned, "eat slowly Greedo-kun." Edward taking the piece and giving it to him, smiling.

"!" Greed looked at him. (Greedo-kun?) A blush appeared, disappearing quickly.

"Yeah…" Greed smiled taking it, taking bites. Edward noticing the sunrise go down. (OH! NO! AL!!!) Edward stood.

"I'm sorry Greed I have to go."

Greed got up from the chair. "Oh okay."

"You can have the pie." Edward smiled picking up his purse. Running he yelled out to Greed, "See you tomorrow Greedo-kun! Same spot!!" Edward barley being seen off into the distance.

"See you Kelsie!" Greed smirked, "…Yes!" Greed picking up the pie eating on the way to the 'devils nest.'

**THE END! Of this chapter….You know I really had fun writing this chapter. Of course I did.**


	6. Going to the Second Date

**Chapter 6**

**Going to the Second date.**

**Okay things are first for people reading this. I will tell you. If you're a fangirl and are willing to make an OC for the person you like get prepared for no one will bother to look or read or whatever! One cause you know, people like the person too and jealous comes two people will call you mean things. o-o It's true too, I just felt like I needed to express that 'cause I would like to make an OC for Envy and tell the whole world but no… --**

Edward ran to Alphonse only to find that he stood in a disappointing way.

"Where, were you!?" Alphonse tapping his armored foot in a impatient way.

"I was…out. Look Al! I'm really sorry."

"Yeah you are! Because guess who were staying with, Teacher!"

"No…"

"Yup! Now I bet she is worrying about us."

"Aw, man!" Edward stuck his (her) tongue out, "did you have to?"

"Yes!" Alphonse yelled. "Come" Alphonse pulling Edward's hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Edward whimpered.

Both Elric's made it to there Teacher's house.

(Now the lucky thing was Al not being seen pulling Edward's hair! o-o Unless people thought he was his, I mean – her father.)

Alphonse knocked. Izumi answered. "Oh hello Alphonse." Izumi smiled sweetly, "…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She exploded then less than 30 seconds.

"AW! Teacher!" Alphonse nervously said, I was waiting for brother…"

"Then where is he?" Izumi looked at the girl. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Izumi, you must be a friend of the Elric's. Alphonse? Is this you girlfriend?" Alphonse blushed it seemed to be again, why does everyone keep saying that?

"Ah! No-" Getting cutoff by Edward.

"I'm not a redneck…" He said face turned quietly.

"What did you say little girl!?" Izumi angrily looked at her. Before anything else went wrong Alphonse broke in.

"Actually Teacher…that's- brother."

"..Hm…this is Edward?" Izumi looked eyed wide, surprise. "How did he turn into a girl?"

"It's a long story." Edward repeated after.

Alphonse went close to his teacher, "he doesn't like to talk about it."

"I see." Izumi went into the kitchen, "come boys! Food is on the table, it's kind of cold, your fault!"

"I'm a girl!" Edward announced pouting.

"Brother…"

"Yeah I know." Both Elric's going into the kitchen.

After dinner which just seemed yelling, arguing, and quiet silence, Edward got up. "Will I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." He stretched, "night teacher, night Al." Edward went upstairs.

Izumi watched, 'So Al…tell me how did he turn out to be a moody girl?" Alphonse nodded, he might as well he was in armor and he couldn't sleep, the nights were so long, maybe today would be cut. Alphonse began to tell the beginning.

Edward lay on the bed, he yawned (I mean she!) She was tired, she really was. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't sleep. "Why can't I sleep?" He turned left to right. In the only thing he kept on thinking how the day went. Only sleeping with pajama red pants, and no shirt. Something appeared Greed's smile. "!" She blushed immediately, "Greedo-kun…" NO! He hit his head, what was he thinking, Greedo-kun? Where did that come from? It was like the whole time she was with Greed everything disappeared all she could see was Greed. That's all that popped in her head. "_Greed, Greed, Greed, Greed, and Greed!_" Edward opened her eyes, "Greed..." She said, "I-I, don't understand." Closing her eyes again she finally fell to sleep.

Morning came and she woke up. Edward ran downstairs, "Hi teacher, Al?" Izumi pointed to where Al slouched on the wall. She went over, "morning Al." Alphonse looked up, "oh good morning, sister." Edward smiled, Alphonse could see the change he seemed happier.

"Teacher" Edward turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering could you bake a pie for me."

"Why."

"Cause-uh..I want pie…pleeeease!" Edward didn't want to say it was for someone, especially when it was for Greed, 2 hours till she had a date with Greed, and she knows how much he loves pie, or it seems to be.

"Well why not…" She went into the kitchen. Edward jumped and went upstairs to change. It seemed like Teacher had good clothes, but not like she wears. Edward wore the black jacket Geed had given her and, a long with shirt, jeans, the boots Greed had also given her and the necklace. She rushed downstairs. Izumi gave her the pie.

"Here we are Edward."

Edward quickly set in a box and ran out. "Thanks! BE BACK LATER!"

"WAIT BRO-SISTER!!" Alphonse sighed, "where did she go off too?"

Edward ran to where the little restaurant, as getting there she saw Greed, her heart thumped, Greed sat legs crossed, elbow placed on table holding his head with his hand. Edward went over. "Greed?" She asked nervously. Greed looked over.

"Ah! Kelsie, I see you came."

"Uh, yeah. Look!" Edward held the pie out to Greed, "I got you another pie."

Greed looked, "Ha! You did!" Grabbing it.

"It's hot from the oven too."

"Oh, really? Well we don't want it cold, let's eat it!"

Edward smiled sweetly and sat down.

**END!!! Why? I say so! And because it will make you wonder about there date! Will it not! And this writer it lazy!**


End file.
